1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand held power tools.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,724 discloses a coupling for a split-boom power tool. One embodiment has a rotatable knob for clamping flanges of a coupling together to clamp two boom members within the coupling. One of the boom members has a spring loaded locating pin that projects into an aperture of the coupling. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 416,265 discloses a non-symmetrical clutch cover. Air entrance holes appear to be present in the neck of the clutch cover. The clutch cover appears tapered up towards the top where the spark plug is covered. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 353,382 and Des. 361,336 show spark plug protectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,415 discloses a flexible protective tube 10 which houses a throttle cable and electrical wires for a blower. U.S. Pat. No. 1,668,716 discloses a door knob with a cover. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,373 discloses a knob with radial raised sections.